Mi amor es azul
by Skadiatus
Summary: Tanto la portada como el personaje pertenecen al manga de Assassination Classroom, obra de Yūsei Matsui.


¿Cómo acabé enamorándome de él? Si me lo llegaran a preguntar, no sabría con exactitud qué responder, aunque curiosamente recuerdo todo lo demás como si hubiera ocurrido ayer. El lugar y la hora concretos, la compañía presente —ojalá no hubiera sido tanta...— y la situación general en la que nos vimos involucrados ese año. Pero, ¿cómo diantres me enamoré? Yo diría que fue algo simple. O no tan simple: fue un beso. Me besó, sin yo darme cuenta. Y es que cuando estás concentrada, casi abismada, en lo que pintaba ser un exitoso intento de matar a tu profesor tal y como lo tenías planeado tras haber estado un año maquinando la mejor forma de hacerlo, que se acerque alguien —más aún si se trata de ese compañero que se sienta cerca de ti en clase y al que habías usado como tapadera a lo largo de todo el año— y te bese (¡Te bese!) con el fin de disipar por completo tu contenida sed de venganza, no es precisamente lo que una espera que suceda cuando las cosas se ponen feas. Eso no. Estoy segura de que ese beso es detonante y culpable de los sentimientos que llevo dentro. Un golpe asesino: un beso. Sé que suena como la cosa más típica, común y corriente que a alguien le puede suceder para que acaben aflorando los posteriores —y en mi caso, inevitables— sentimientos amorosos, pero es que aquel beso no fue un beso cualquiera. No fue el primero; a causa de mi carrera profesional como actriz, yo ya había tenido que practicar cómo besar a alguien de la forma más adecuada, sugerente y atractiva para el objetivo de una cámara. Pero aquel beso no puede compararse con un simple roce de labios que tienes que hacer porque forma parte del guión de una película. Un simple roce de labios nunca había sido la causa de mis desvelos. Hasta ese día...

La razón con la que me atrevería a justificar mi enamoramiento, si lo pienso bien, no es tan complicada de hallar. Creo que me viene de familia. Me viene de familia lo de haberme enamorado de un asesino. Mi hermana en su día también acabó enamorándose de uno, y aún lo sigue estando. Ella me lo ha dicho. Y es que desde que he vuelto a verla y las dos tenemos tiempo (¡Por fin!) para hablar todos los días, hemos acabado por darle un repaso a ese tema muchísimas veces, tantas, que ni siquiera podría poner un número. Al principio me daba un montón de vergüenza hablar sobre ello. Creía que a excepción de un par de la clase, nadie sabía nada acerca de mis sentimientos por él. Pero me equivocaba: resulta que mi hermana y Korosensei fueron los primeros en darse cuenta. Menos mal que ellos fueron los únicos que me vieron la cara cuando el asunto salió por primera vez. Se creen que como estoy aquí con ellos tienen derecho a avergonzarme todos los días con eso, aunque ya no me dé tanta vergüenza. A propósito, se diga lo que se diga por ahí, aquí no se está tan mal. No sé si esto es el cielo o algo parecido, pero el caso es que este es un lugar agradable. Aquello que me ocurrió me resultó tan doloroso, pero a la vez ocurrió tan rápido, que ni siquiera me di cuenta hasta el momento en que llegué aquí de que me había atravesado uno de los tentáculos del que una vez fue pupilo de Korosensei —el primero de todos y, por cierto, él también está por aquí—, y que me estaba muriendo. En ese aspecto he de suponer que también me parezco a mi hermana Aguri; sé que ella habría hecho lo mismo una y otra vez por él con tal de que al final abriera los ojos —aunque fuera un poquito tarde, pero que los abriera— y fuera capaz de modelar una mirada adecuada con la que iluminar a sus estudiantes, y cómo no, a él mismo. Me gustaría insistirle a mis compañeros, tal y como ya he hecho con Korosensei, en que ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que me ocurrió. Lo que yo quiero decir y lo que me llevo preguntando desde hace tiempo es: ¿Por qué hay que echarle la culpa a alguien? Más aún, ¿por qué tiene alguien que cargar con la culpa o sentirse culpable por lo sucedido? Han pasado siete largos años y yo sigo sin arrepentirme de lo que intenté hacer para proteger a mi profesor. Yo sabía que él habría hecho lo mismo por su estudiante si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Antes de pasar a hablar sobre cómo dejé el mundo, había mencionado lo genial que es este sitio. Sí, es un lugar genial, no triste y solitario como lo pintan en algunos libros o en la tele, y no es solo porque estoy con las personas que más aprecio y que me enseñaron tanto durante su vida e incluso después de vivir, sino porque aquí, simplemente, me siento a gusto. Si alguien piensa que las lecciones de clase son las únicas que uno aprende —si es que se estudia— y además cree que el trabajo de un profesor termina cuando muere, me gustaría decirle que se equivoca, que eso no es cierto, que hay cosas que se tardan en aprender, y es que solo con dejar un poco de curiosidad en el estudiante, y si es que este mismo se atreve a ahondar en ello, el maestro ya le habrá garantizado una lección que jamás olvidará aunque le tome toda la vida darse cuenta y entenderla. Así de maravilloso es el oficio de maestro. Y, hablando de maestros, si uno en concreto estuviera aquí, este lugar sería más que perfecto.

Me siento orgullosa de todos y cada uno de los que fueron mis compañeros de clase. A pesar de que algunos siguen siendo estudiantes y otros están buscando trabajo, aún siguen manteniendo ese fortísimo vínculo que nació entre nosotros aquel año en el que fuimos miembros de la clase E. A mí me gusta pensar que ellos se acuerdan de mí cuando se reúnen, y sé que lo hacen. Por increíble que parezca a ojos de los demás, todos han conseguido hacer mejor o peor lo que se habían propuesto hacer al final del curso. Eso me hace muy feliz. Por ejemplo, Takebayashi y Okuda ahora trabajan juntos. Ambos vertieron sus esfuerzos en el campo de la medicina para desarrollar una sangre artificial a partir del moco bioactivo de Korosensei (¡Quién iba a decir que esa masa amarilla y pegajosa acabaría sirviendo para algo!...) que ya está dando sus frutos. Sugino se ha convertido en una estrella del béisbol. Estoy segura de que no tardará en ficharle algún profesional. Uno de los que sigue estudiando en la universidad es Terasaka: él también está poniendo todo su esfuerzo y, cuando termine sus estudios, probablemente acabe trabajando como secretario privado de algún político importante. Eso es, como él mismo dijo una vez, para lo que está hecho. En cuanto a Itona, Yoshida y Muramatsu; los tres han decidido continuar con sus negocios familiares. Ritsu vive a día de hoy evolucionando en Internet y sigue prestando su ayuda y apoyo al igual que siempre. Hazama consiguió empleo como bibliotecaria, rodeada de libros e historias fascinantes, pero seguro que ninguna mejor que la que ella tiene que contar. Nakamura se encuentra de viaje en Londres, y Karma está a punto de obtener un puesto de trabajo sumamente importante si logra pasar unas pruebas, pero siendo él, estoy segura de que no hay de qué preocuparse. Sé que lo conseguirá.

Es muy satisfactorio verlos a todos enfocados tan animadamente en sus carreras profesionales y, en definitiva, en lo que acabará por convertirse en su futuro. A veces eso hace que me olvide de que hace ya tiempo que no estoy con ellos, aunque a mí no me parece que haya pasado tanto, y tampoco me parece que nos hayamos separado. Me hace feliz escuchar a mi hermana hablando con Korosensei sobre cada uno de sus alumnos. Siguen siendo sus alumnos, porque llevan una lección aprendida en el alma y jamás la olvidan. Korosensei y mi hermana nunca comentan nada malo sobre el camino que cada uno ha decidido coger, ellos simplemente sonríen y dicen cosas como: ''¡Definitivamente, eso es lo que le pega hacer!'' o ''¡Estoy segura de que si lo intenta, lo acabará consiguiendo!'', y oyéndoles decir todo eso al final acaban por arrancarme a mí una sonrisa.

Hasta que termino por acordarme de alguien sobre quien también hablan largo y tendido, y es entonces cuando pienso en mí y en lo que soy ahora, porque yo ya no existo en el mundo físico de esa persona y por consiguiente no puede verme, pero me consta que aún siguen pululando por su mente imágenes y recuerdos que estando dentro de su cabeza están más vivos que yo. Ahora que estoy donde estoy, me doy cuenta de lo duro que es ser invisible para alguien, especialmente si antes te dedicabas a vivir de la puesta en escena, donde todo el mundo te veía y la gente a veces te reconocía por tu imagen y se acercaba a ti por la calle declarándose tu fan incondicional. Con él, la cosa es diferente. Cuando yo solo podía mirar de forma egoísta en una única dirección, resultó que él me estaba viendo con su mirada más amable. A pesar de lo mucho que me gustaría que me notara ahora mismo, sigo sin arrepentirme de la decisión que tomé de no hacer que mirara por mí en aquel momento. Creo que ha dado resultados, y muy buenos. Claro que todo lo que ha conseguido no se debe expresamente a eso, pero sé que en parte sí, y eso es otra cosa que me alegra. Me alegra que todos los esfuerzos que ha hecho durante todos estos años se hayan transformado en resultados casi impecables. Gracias a ellos, ahora es un magnífico profesor. Yo estaba segura de que lo sería, pero ahora que puedo comprobarlo de primera mano todos los días, hay algo que es más que evidente para mí: él ha nacido para enseñar. Incluso sus alumnos lo saben. Me encanta ver la cara que ponen cuando concluye una de sus explicaciones. Sus bocas tornan en forma de o, algunos en expresión de desconcierto, otros por puro asombro, aunque lo que más tierno me parece es la reacción suya al verles las caras y el deje de inseguridad con el que suele decir: ''¿Lo... Lo han entendido?'' o ''¿Hay alguna parte en la que no me haya explicado con claridad?''. En algunas ocasiones alguien levanta la mano para preguntar una duda cuya respuesta, desde mi punto de vista, es más que evidente, más que nada por volver a escucharle explicando tan bien como solo él lo sabe hacer, y quizá también para evitar que entre en un temario más complicado que conlleve prestar más atención. Él tiene una clase un tanto especial, pero está sabiendo encaminarla en la dirección más adecuada, tal y como hizo Korosensei con nosotros.

Lo que más me gusta de él es que me gusta todo. Lo ha conseguido: ha conseguido que me guste todo lo suyo, y aunque me han dicho que eso es lo normal cuando estás enamorado o enamorada, yo sé que con él no me pasa igual porque es alguien diferente del resto. Para empezar, apenas ha crecido en estos siete años que han pasado. A veces me pongo a su lado y sin querer acabo dándome cuenta de esto, pero yo me río porque me parece algo dulce de él, sobre todo cuando intenta alcanzar algún libro de un estante que está demasiado alto y es un alumno suyo quien termina por bajárselo. Tras la graduación se cortó el pelo, y le queda bien. Sé que se siente a gusto así y no creo que haga falta añadir nada más sobre su cabello. Bueno, sí, hay una cosa que me encanta: hay un mechón de pelo que por alguna razón siempre se le queda levantado, quedando por encima del resto del flequillo, como si no quisiera seguir con la monotonía del resto o como si su dueño no pudiera contener una idea y esta quisiera escapársele por ahí. Me he dado cuenta de que precisamente por el hecho de no haber cambiado casi nada desde el día en que nos conocimos, me gusta tanto e incluso más que antes. Sigue siendo él mismo, y no soy capaz de ver nada malo ni siquiera en sus defectos, pues esos también me enamoran.

Desde que se trasladó al antiguo pero renovado edificio de la montaña sé dónde puedo encontrarle todos los días. Suele quedarse dormido durante los períodos de descanso, y yo aprovecho para sentarme al lado suyo en el césped y ponerme a decir cosas en voz alta. ¿Por qué cuando está dormido? Tal vez porque tengo miedo de que por casualidad me oiga decir algo cuando está despierto, y además no quiero molestarle mientras trabaja. También porque se aparta a un lugar donde no suele venir nadie y yo, como no quiero que nadie más me escuche, me pongo a contarle un montón de cosas como las que digo ahora, hasta que acaba por venir uno de sus alumnos a despertarle para que vuelva a clase porque ya ha vuelto a sonar la campana. Esta mañana descubrí algo, y es que creo que puede sentirme, aunque no estoy del todo segura, porque también he de decir que estaba la ventana abierta y podía haber sido el viento. Resultó que él se había quedado en el edificio un rato después de terminar las clases para corregir algunos exámenes y, cuando hubo terminado, perdió la mirada entre unas estanterías, se levantó y alcanzó como pudo un portarretratos bien conservado en el que había una imagen de la clase E en la que aparecíamos todos vestidos con trajes de Navidad. Pude notar cómo sus ojos me acariciaban, quizá nostálgicos, quizá tristes, en la imagen mía de aquella foto. Después suspiró, y yo, que estaba justo detrás de él, acabé por hacer lo mismo. Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo de nuevo para tratar de animarle, se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando unos instantes hacia donde estaba yo. Sentí mi corazón encogerse como apresado por una fuerza invisible en lo que él fue a cerrar la ventana. Por un momento creí que me había visto, luego lo negué, aunque ahora vuelvo a retomar ese pensamiento: estoy segura de que él me notó. Sea verdad o no, yo pienso esperarle. No tengo prisa. No le daré prisa. No tiene por qué verme ahora teniendo toda la vida por delante. Quizá, cuando lleguemos a vernos de nuevo —porque de esto sí que estoy segura, sé que nos volveremos a encontrar, y por su bien espero que sea dentro de mucho tiempo—, sea capaz de confesarle de una vez por todas mis verdaderos sentimientos. Mientras tanto pienso esperarle un poquito más, hasta que estemos juntos y por fin pueda contarle todo cuando aúne el suficiente valor para hacerlo (¡Y también, cuando él no esté dormido!).

A todo esto, no me he olvidado de que Korosensei siempre ponía una cara de un color diferente para cada una de sus emociones. Precisamente la persona sobre la que llevo todo el rato hablando fue uno de los primeros en descubrirlo. Yo también voy a tener que definir un color para mi corazón, para que el sentimiento que me guardo por él no acabe siendo uno desvaído. Creo que voy a declararlo teñido de azul a la par que el cielo, el mar, o un zafiro. Porque mi amor es azul, y lleva el nombre de Nagisa Shiota.


End file.
